


Wise Guys [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, multiple readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the daughter of a mob boss is gunned down in the street it’s written off as random violence. The mob boss isn’t so sure. The mob boss thinks a serial killer is involved. Luckily the mob boss is an old friend of one Doctor Charles Eppes who happens to be very good at catching serial killers these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise Guys [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wise Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457908) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



**Title:**   Wise Guys  
**Fandom** : Numb3rs  
**Author** : [ladygray99](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Don / Robin, Charlie / Amita  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:**   2:38:30  
**Summary:** ****  
**When the daughter of a mob boss is gunned down in the street it’s written off as random violence. The mob boss isn’t so sure. The mob boss thinks a serial killer is involved. Luckily the mob boss is an old friend of one Doctor Charles Eppes who happens to be very good at catching serial killers these days.**  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/457908/chapters/788431)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Ladygray99/Wise%20Guys.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZeDhFT1RBSWNwdE0/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
